Table level games involving the skillful hand sliding of a projectile disc or puck have achieved popularity as amusement devices and are commonly available in coin operated versions in public amusement places as well as for home recreational use. Table level shuffleboard is one of the more popular of this class of game. While some table surface games, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,731,353, have in the past, introduced a continuous curving top surface for a spinning top and other games, e.g., those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,906,025; 2,900,189; provide shallow elongated throughs for sliding a puck; and still another, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,837 introduced a flexible deformable surface for a rolling disc, the vast majority of the shuffle board games have taken pains to provide, and often provide adjusting apparatus for the insuring of, a true horizontal and flatness to the sliding surface.